


Changing pasts, changing masters

by swankier1



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Superman - Fandom, Xovers
Genre: Dark, Killing, M/M, Memory Tampering, Partner Betrayal, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swankier1/pseuds/swankier1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A change in one place may lead to a complete overhaul of one's life. The goal is unknown until you get to end, if YOU still do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing pasts, changing masters

A.

 

He had worked hard for a harmonious society. He had fought and killed - and revived -; destroyed and, mostly, was reviled.  
Jaded.  
He really was forever changed. 

Still... Voldemort was no more _only_ due to his efforts and knowledge and well... his appeal, but you use what you have.  
Riddick first told him this when he saw him. "Beatiful" he had said, with his sexy grin. Lex took it to heart. In that stolen moment with his little time and space machine, he was forever changed.

So, a harmonious society. The dream of all. 

Hmmmmm... 

A harmonious society. More _his_ dream really.

Mmmm-hm...

A harmonious society. Free of the evil caused by the destroying of the Kryptonite, evil which people cannot see coming.

Yes.  
A harmonious society. No more Superman would do it for him.  
Free. Safety from any threats from this great hero sent to rule everything, especially since the definition of all includes any people. 

New again, no memory. Everything wiped, clean and brand new.  
That _would_ be a harmonious society. Nothing jaded nor scarred. Beatiful whole.  
He had made many contigency plans; but even if double crossed he at least will not know it.

Yes. Free regardless.  
In his purple room he can see the man's grin as he glides towards him. His tight black coat has a delicate fairy dust effect if you look close. Kryptonite color is his new lover's favorite shade; green abounding as a most effective armour.  
His lover's black eyes stare into his. Loving, strong arms go up as he helps him fulfil his promises. He could swear that despite the ringing in his ears he heard something like Obliviate...

Clark (1) comes in to 'save the day' yet again, to make his Lex safe against the threat. His ring glints blood red like a ruby, just like his former teacher's eyes. 

The other man's current bloody grin widens, and his skin tight suit forces him in a slightly defensive pose. The other man (2) waits for any movements coiled like a spring.

Lex (3), on the sidelines, is remembering something. A lot of blood, recurring pain in a wide range of notes, just like a symphony of emotions and feeling.  
For a man who heals like a neverending miracle it is a wonder he can still feel the blood follow the pain out of his body. Especially since he heals so fast he sees and remembers how he can endure more of the loving of these creatures provide on account of his healing. Yes, he is remembering again...

Clark: - Hi Lex, what are you doing? I told you _I_ would protect you and everything you have. Forever. Why did you wait to call me this time?

They look to one another. Lex then turns to face his new lover. He's starting to remember and he does. not. want. to. The other man promised. 

Lex: - Please...

Pleadingly, Lex's groan finally reaches out from him to the other two people there.

Clark: - Lex?   
[Incredoulus]  
Clark: You? ha.

\- Avada Kadavra! 

Victorious smirk and Superman drops from sight, and is no more. 

Free.  
From one.  
Lex looks at his lover? Something is fading in his mind. 

Free from one, One more again...

\- Obliviate!

B

\- Who are you?

A low purr starts off.  


\- My name is Severus

C

\- And who am I?

The 'Severus' person opens a hidden compartment behind the painting and takes a document out. Its familiar writing states at the beginning 'Dear Lex, remember...' but he could not see anymore. The paper is summarily thrown into the fire still emanating from Superman.  
Since the paper is not needed anymore he hopes that that Lex had remembered what he needed to at the time.

\- You... You are MINE.

The alternative would be too hard to bear if that Lex had not remembered what he had to.

**Author's Note:**

> One part of wanting to 'save the world' is to covet its control.


End file.
